Admiralsteve
Hunter Ocean Admiralsteve is a Senior Officer and Cartographer of . He currently lives in his Row House on Aimurai with Bluefaith and Justian. Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments * All interior of Orion memorized. * 25% of Hunter Ocean memorized. * All Oaken Tokens and Seals Acquired, moving on to Pillars. * Bought his first Sloop, the Conceited Carp. Biography His friends call him "Steve," the titular "Admiral" generally being used by lazers begging not to be planked. Bluefaith dragged him into the world of YPP and the Hunter Ocean in March 2008, and they in turn pulled Justian into the game. The three will often work together for their shared goals, whatever they may be at the moment. Of late it's not been more than bilge competitions. There's something about the collection of maneuver tokens that appeals to him, and he isn't too bad at it, so expect him to be busy on a voyage for those purposes. When he isn't on a Sea Monster Hunt, he is generally found engaging in Event Blockades and running short pillys around Orion's Belt. He plays poker, albeit not too well. Though once he won enough in a single hand to paint his sloop. He can't stand Treasure Drop, deals with Spades and Hearts, and wonders if they'll ever bring a proper game like Bridge to the oceans. Admiralsteve secretly wishes that he could govern an island, but has yet to find a suitable rock to call his new home, nor the time to gather the fleet or resources or willing future denizens. Maybe there's a Great Turtle out there swimming around with a couple palm trees and a hammock on it's back, waiting for a new master to set his own roots. That would be the best home ever. Until then he will gladly job for your Atlantis run (and hope for a chest) and he will shake his angry fist at the deity of Treasure Haul and their decision to, so far, deny him the Incredible rating he so deserves. Malachite Ocean On Malachite Ocean, Admiralsteve is an Ambassador and a Fleet Officer in Sinful Pleasures. He lives on Chrysalis Island at his Ironmonger stall, and maintains a shack on Saltstraum with Bluefaith. Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments *Owner of a small fleet of sloops *Owner of an Ironmonger stall on Chrysalis Island *Manager and financier of an Apothecary stall on Saltstraum Island *Lacerta, Chameleon, and Komodo Archipelagos fully memorized (including connected inter-arch routes). *Whiptail Archipelagos memorized. Biography Continued Admiralsteve heard about the new ocean opening mere minutes before it's birth, and was one of the many pirates inn tarting in the first few minutes of the ocean accepting pirates. He joined Manic Union, under its captain Jacob, to gain access to the resources and possibilities afforded by a team environment. Manic Union, in turn, joined the flag Wild Cards -- the first flag formed on the new ocean. Everyone in Manic Union was granted the rank of officer, and through the Flag Officer chat, Steve got to know many of the illustrious and colourful members of his new crazy extended pirate family. He pulled his good hearties Bluefaith and Justian into the folds on the new ocean and set out his usual plans of memming the ocean, first with the navy, then on his own sloop (the first of many ships he would own). Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the captain of his crew was more interested in his own profit over that of his crew or the flag. Against the wishes of his flag, he continuously offered to sell his crew over to the highest bidder. Not wanting a profiteering panderer in their flag, Jacob was asked to leave. Admiralsteve and the rest of the crew found themselves in a different flag the next morning without much explanation offered. A day or two later, Admiralsteve sorted out the events regarding Manic Union's departure. He asked and was granted permission to join any crew in Wild Cards. He chose to align himself with Megami and Sinful Pleasures. She graciously allowed him to recruit his close hearties from his old crew, though some of his new hearties from that group had already moved on to new crews of their own, or to form their own. He was assigned the title of Ambassador and earned his way to the rank of Officer. He opened an Ironmonger stall at Chrysalis Island, and has financed and become the manager of Bluefaith's Apothecary on Saltstraum Island. They hope to earn enough to buy a larger ship to add to the small fleet of sloops Admiralsteve has collected. One day he hopes his flag will blockade for reasons you would need to ask him in person. Admiralsteve has, for all intents and purposes, migrated to the Malachite Ocean permanently.